The Boy In The Blue Polo
by Broadway-Warrior
Summary: Drew Torres was my best friend. I don't believe that love exists but this boy might change my mind. Drew/oc
1. Chapter 1

He was the boy in the blue polo. Sure, all the seniors are permitted to wear blue, but this boy was different. His eyes, blue. I've probably seen hundreds of boys with blue eyes, but all of those other boys weren't _this _boy. It's very hard to focus on English when the very boy that I'm so infatuated with is sitting across from me. There were only a few twelfth graders in my eleventh grade class, Drew Torres being one of them.

I sighed as I felt a paper hit my arm. It read: _Are you getting a ride with Adam and Eli today? –Drew. _I smiled down at the loose leaf paper in my hand. I pulled the green pen out from behind my ear and began to write. _What's it to ya? –Mackenzie. _I flicked it to him like it was a paper football. I threw my hands up when it landed on his desk. Ms. Dawes looked back so I crossed my legs and pretended to look interested.

"Ms. Flihan, how do you feel about the topic?" she smirked at me.

"Ms. D," I smiled. "Juliet was only fourteen. She couldn't have thought that was a good idea. I mean, I think she was probably just shocked because the thought of boys liking her never crossed her mind before Romeo came into the picture. Like, she spent two days all wacked out on drugs then killed herself because her secret husband died. They were naïve. That's not love. There really isn't such thing I suppose." I finished my little rant after my teacher sent me a concerned look.

_Let's keep this a secret but, I like you better than Eli. Btw, how did you do that back there? –Andrew _

I felt a blush creeping up onto my tanned cheeks.

_Well thanks babe, I'll make sure to be there now. And, I was kind of paying attention. Unlike some people. –Kenz _

I saw Drew mouth the words of the note. He stopped at the word 'babe' and smirked. Drew and I call each other everything imaginable. It's not anything out of the ordinary. I received the same paper, once again.

_Cool. Should I invite Katie over tonight? Or will you be jealous, Baby? –Babe_

I know he was kidding but I really was jealous. I don't like her and it's not just because I like her boyfriend. Katie Matlin has been nothing but a burden for Drew, Adam, and myself. I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding in.

_Do what you want Drew. Just know that we won't be hanging out tonight if you do. –Baby_

I watched as he read the note. He ran a hand through his spiked hair and wrote me one last time.

_I really wanna hang out. With you, Mackenzie. Me and Katie will chill a different night. –#3 _

I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' as the bell rang. Drew and I walked to our lockers that were conveniently placed next to each other.

"I just really don't get why you don't like her," Drew started.

"Babe, if it weren't for you, I would kick the bitch's ass. I tolerate her." Drew laughed and shook his head.

"You and your crazy antics." I smiled as we began our short walk to the cafeteria.

I walked over to a table where K.C., Owen, Jake and Dave were talking about basketball. Drew smiled at me and scooted over. Dave looked at me with a knowing glance. Dave was the only person that knows I like Drew. I glared at him. The other boys greeted me and continued talking. After that, Queen Bee-otch came over and kissed Drew. I supported my head with my hand as my elbow rested on the table. I let out a soft sigh. Katie looked at me like I was offending her.

"So," she started. "You looked great on the court yesterday." She gushed. It was gross. I pushed my food away from me and made puking noises. The boys were laughing. Ms. Matlin, however, was not. Drew smiled at her.

"Thanks," he replied, shoving food in his mouth.

"I mean, who knew you could make so many three-pointers in one game?" I looked at her like she was crazy. Drew didn't even make any three point shots last night.

"Go Panthers," I droned sarcastically. At that point I was sick of this chick. I got up, threw my food out and walked over to Eli's table.

"Why aren't you sitting with Drew?" asked my best friend's curious bother. I looked back at my original table.

"Katie," Alli and Clare said together. I rolled my eyes.

The end of the day didn't come soon enough. I met Eli outside of the school and got into his new car. I miss Morty but I don't bring up that issue. When we got to the Torres house, I was greeted by Audra and Omar. Drew's mom enveloped me in a giant hug while Omar just said his hello and stalked off.

"Drew's already upstairs," Mrs. Torres explained. I nodded and made my way up to the eldest Torres' room.

"Knock knock," I said jokingly.

"Come in loser!" Drew yelled from inside his bedroom. I laughed and opened the door. Drew's room was that of typical teenage boy. It was painted blue with sports pictures hung up. Clothes everywhere. Every time I walk into this room, I want to clean it.

I went over to Drew and sat with him on his bed. He pulled me over into a one armed hug. He smelled like Axe Body Spray and mint. He smelled like he always smells but it's good.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Updating my Facerange status," he replied, looking over at me. I squinted at the screen then pushed my glasses up onto my head.

"Really?" I yelled. He nodded at me, laughing. "Drew broke up with Katie, Drew broke up with Katie!" I ran around singing and dancing. He ran over to me and picked me up. "Andrew Torres, put me down!" He threw me on his bed. Eli and Adam barged in at that very moment. Now, it's blatantly obvious that this picture looked very wrong. I was on Drew's bed and he was huddled over me.

"Um, I hate to ruin the moment, but I was just wondering if it's really over." That was Adam of course. Always concerned about his brother and how he's doing. Drew got up and rubbed his plaid clad arm.

"Sure is," he confirmed. "It's really over." I silently cheered as Adam and Eli said goodbye and left. Drew got next to me and we laid there for a couple minutes. "Do you really think love doesn't exist?" He asked me. I was confused for a second but then remembered English class earlier.

"I've never seen it. You always know if someone's not in love but I guess you can't really tell when they are."

"Did you know that me and Alli weren't? Or me and Bianca?" I nodded. So did he. He turned his body so he was looking at me. He started stroking my short brown hair softly. "Can you spend the night, Babe?"

"If it's ok with your mom, then yes." He smiled. I guess that was the right answer. I closed my eyes for a couple minutes. This just felt so right. This is probably the most cliché thing I've ever said but, it felt like I belonged there. In his arms. On his bed. Maybe I do know what love feels like. And if not, this is pretty damn close.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I woke up the next morning. "Drew," I punched his arm. He didn't wake up. "Babe, come on." I shook him this time. Still nothing. I straddled him now. "Andrew Torres. Wake up please!" He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I like being woken up like this," he smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him. He started leaning up, and me, leaning in. Our lips crashed together. I pulled away quickly only to see his face looking disappointed.

"I don't want to be 'Just Friends' with you. I want to be way more. Much, much more. The worst part about being friends is that I just have to sit around and watch you be hurt by people who don't even matter. Especially because I can treat you way better than they can ever dream about treating you. And like, I wonder what you're thinking every time you look at me and smile because whatever it is it gives me butterflies and I like it. Wanna know how I came to this conclusion?" He looked shocked but nodded anyway. "I went to sleep thinking about you and I woke up _still _thinking about you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want this," he stated simply. "I want you."

"I want this too. I want all those cliché moments. I want the pointless arguments, the long walks, the late night phone conversations, the good morning texts. I want to take cute pictures with you, to hold your hand. I want to eat obscene amounts of food while we watch crappy TV on your couch. I want to get to call you babe and baby for real. The joking, the wrestling, the fights, the 'how I feel' texts after we makeup. I want to be one of those inseparable best friend couples that people are like 'wow, you're still together?' that's what _I _want. That's what I want with _you." _

"You're so cute." He smiled up at me. I collapsed my body on the bed and cuddled up to Drew. "Hey, Mackenzie?" he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" I asked, my head was still buried in his chest.

"It's 6:30 in the morning." We both started laughing. "And it's Saturday." He bent down and kissed my neck. After a while, he spoke again. "So are we like…together?"

"I hope so," I replied.

I'm in love with him. I may not be sure if science works or if religion is true or how the Earth does all its crazy shit or if unicorns exist but this I'm sure of. I am so in love with him. Someday, someone is supposed to walk into your life and make you realize why it didn't work out with anyone else. I believe Drew is that person. I guess I've known for a long time. I act like I don't care and that I'm a "sarcastic bitch" but really I was just afraid of rejection. I just really love him, alright?

After a couple hours, Drew and I decided to go to The Dot for lunch. Adam and Mrs. Torres were pretty ecstatic. Says she 'knew we would end up together.' That made me feel good. Drew and I walked into the café holding hands. We spotted Dave and Alli at a table, presumably on a date.

"Mind if we join you?" I asked.

"Not at all girl," Dave replied smiling brightly. He eyes our hands and smirked at me. I nodded and smiled giddily.

"So I take it you guys are a couple now?" Alli asked after we ordered our food.

"Yeah," Drew confirmed looking at me. "Guys, meet my girlfriend." I giggled as Mark came back with our orders.

"Thanks man," Dave said slapping Fitz's hand. "So when did you ask her out man?"

"6:30." Drew was kicking my feet underneath the table. I was seated next to Alli, him across from Dave.

"Last night? Why didn't you tell us sooner, girl?" Alli asked, nudging me.

"Actually it was 6:30 _this morning,"_ I corrected her. Dave and Alli exchanged a confused look.

"You were together that early?"

"Mackenzie slept over last night, right baby?" Drew looked over at me, biting his lip.

"Yeah actually."

After we left The Dot, Drew and I decided to just hang out at his house and watch movies.

"How come we never chill at your place?" I looked over at him with a confused expression. He's never asked me before. We just always hung out here.

"My mom doesn't let me have friends over," I explained. "She's an alcoholic."

"Sorry babe," he apologized and draped his arm over the back of the basement's couch. He leaned his body so he was looking at me.

"What about Dad?"

"Dead," I explained shaking my head. Drew looked remorseful.

"I-I didn't-."

"It's ok. Really, he died when I was twelve. He was an ass anyway, came home with all these other women. He used to beat my mother, scared her so bad she couldn't leave him. I like my mom sometimes, like, she never let him lay a finger on me. But now," I paused and sighed, "Now all she does is drink and I just- I try to get away from her as much as I can." Drew leaned in and kissed me sweetly. He pulled a blanket over us as soon as Rocky III started.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and looked to my right.

"Why are you watching me sleep?"

"You snore," he replied, smirking.

"I do not," I replied smacking his chest.

"Don't worry," he reassured me. "It's cute." I sighed and snuggled up against him. I glared up at him.

"You never complained before," I baited.

"I'm not complaining." He was now laughing at me. "You're so stubborn."

"Whatever," I pouted.

It was finally Monday. I spent the entire Sunday with Mom. I couldn't even take it. She keeps saying "Next time _you _screw up; you're out of my house. Out of my life, Bitch." Has she ever thought about the possibility that maybe I don't care? I don't want to be with her anymore than she wants to be with me. When I got to school, I saw Bianca crying on the steps outside.

"Hey B," I greeted her while sitting down beside her. She just glared at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your 'boy toy?'" she asked snottily, through sobs.

"How'd you-?"

"It's all over Facerange." I nodded.

"Well, you're crying and I'm not the nicest person to get along with, by all means, but I was just wondering if you were all right."

"No," she shook her head. "Why are you being friendly or whatever?"

"I've been to hell, burned a few people along the way. I know what its like," I counseled.

"I started dating Anson again," she paused. "You know the one?" I nodded, listening intently. "Well he dumped me. I know he's been cheating on me and he's not the best guy but a break up is a break up, right?" she looked at me holding her hair away from her face.

"He saw you. He met you. He wanted you. He liked you. He chased you. He got you. He had you. He got bored. Then, he left." She looked at me confusingly. Then, she hugged me. Out of nowhere, she just engulfed me into an overwhelming hug.

"Thanks girl," she said, holding out her fist. I bumped it.

"Anytime."


End file.
